Space (version 1)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: An alternate version of Stargate SG-1. Point of divergence is Season 2, episode 1. The Chinese and the Russians detect Apophis's vessels. SG-1 frees former Goa'uld System Lord aboard Klorel's vessel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chao-Zen's job, up until today, has been consistently boring. He monitors deep space for any kind of radio signals. Since aliens' existence is not confirmed, Chao-Zen just spends his days listening to static. So far, today has been the same every other day. Then, Chao heard something that definitely was not static. While Chao could not understand what was being said, it was definitely the sound of people talking. Chao was hearing transmissions originating from just passed Saturn. Aliens?

Before Chao-Zen had a chance to gather his thoughts, the phone on his desk started to ring. When he answered it, Chao-Zen found it was the Chief Executive of the Chinese Space Program. His boss's boss's boss.

"Chao-Zen, are you picking up anything resembling radio chatter near Saturn?" The Chief asked, sounding rather startled himself.

"Yes, sir." Chao-Zen replied. "I began detecting them only a few moments ago."

"That settles it then. Aliens have just entered our solar system."

*blank*

At the same time, the Russians were making the very same discovery. As for the United States, they detected the ships heading towards the Earth as well. However, they knew of the existence of aliens long before this instance. These aliens were known as the Goa'uld, a race of parasitic life-forms that had once ruled Earth during the early days of human development, under the guise of being gods. Fortunately, humanity rebelled against these false gods and they left the planet. Over the centuries, this story faded from memory. Though, it was dug up, quite literally.

During an archaeological dig in Egypt, a device, later discovered to be an alien wormhole generator, was discovered. Through the use of this device, designated the Stargate, the United States Air Force has been deploying soldiers through the Stargate to other planets. On these other worlds, U.S. soldiers have fought against the Goa'uld. Now, a Goa'uld named Apophis is taking the fight to Apophis to them.

*blank*

Location: Stargate Command "SGC," deep beneath the Earth's surface.

General George Hammond had just changed into a camouflage-combat uniform. He was as ready as he would ever be for this. The SGC was full of activity. People working at computers and other moving about, coordinating with each other. One individual, however, stood out from the rest. This person was not someone General Hammond was at all pleased to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hammond inquired of Lt. Colonel Bert Samuels.

"Reporting for duty, sir." The Lt. Colonel replied with a smug smile. "I am here to help coordinate our combined effort against the Goa'uld forces."

"Under whose authority?" Hammond asked.

"Senator kinsey, sir. Right now, he and the President are busy preparing a public address on the alien threat. Meanwhile, our forces are mobilizing." Lt. Colonel Samuels answered. "The same can be said for the Russians and the Chinese. It would seem the secrets of this facility, The Stargate and the Goa'uld, will soon be public knowledge."

"Why exactly is it you are acting like the war as been won when not even single shot has been fired yet?" Hammond inquired.

"Area 51 has developed a means of dealing with the Goa'uld ships heading towards Earth. You will be given all the necessary details at the briefing at 04:00." Lt. Colonel Samuels replied. "But, in my humble opinion sir, if all goes well, the Earth will be left completely unharmed, while the Goa'uld will be short two ships."

 _Arrogant fool,_ General Hammond thought to himself. _He still doesn't understand just how dangerous the Goa'ulds are. He and Senator Kinsey will lead us to ruin._

After Lt. Colonel Samuels walked away, Hammond took a moment to gaze at the Stargate and wonder what had become of SG-1. Less than twenty-four hours before the Goa'uld ships were detected, they departed for a supposed Goa'uld military facility against orders. They had not returned and when Hammond tried to send more soldiers to retrieve them, the Stargate did not open a wormhole. He hoped that they would manage to help save Earth somehow.

Part of him felt guilty for refusing to listen to Dr. Jackson when he tried to warn them of the impending attack. The circumstances by which he had come to acquire the information were just so unbelievable that it was too easy to dismiss it as a paranoid nightmare.

"I'm sorry I did not listen." Hammond murmured to himself. "Be safe, SG-1."

*blank*

Location: Aboard one of the two Goa'uld ships.

Colonel Jack O'Neill woke up with one terribly painful headache. That was not even the least of it. His eyes were open, but he could see absolutely nothing.

"Don't worry about your sight. It will return shortly." An unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Okay, and you are?" Jack inquired.

"In the history of your planet, I would be known as Setesh. Though, these days I prefer to be known as Setne." The voice replied.

"'Set'?" A more familiar voice spoke up. It was his friend, Doctor Daniel Jackson. "The Egyptian god of evil and chaos. So, that would make you a Goa'uld."

There was a dry chuckle. "Currently, I am just a prisoner, same as you, people of the Tau'ri."

"So, you know who we are." Jack said. "How did you end-up in this brig with us?"

"It is a rather lengthy tale." Setne replied. "The short version is I am a researcher, a scientist. Not a leader."

As Jack felt the room around him, he touched something that felt like flesh followed by the sensation of someone biting his hand. Jack let out a painful shout.

"Colonel?!" His friend, Captain Carter exclaimed. "Sorry sir, it is just so dark."

"It isn't dark, we are blind and we failed." Daniel said, his tone one of sorrow and defeat.

"Daniel, change your attitude immediately. We are not beaten yet." Jack said.

"You don't get it, Jack. I've already seen this before. I have already been through this before. It was horrifying the first time and now I get to go through it all over again." Daniel replied.

"Relax, Daniel. You survived it before, and we will survive it this time. No, we will do more than survive. We will kick some serious Goa'uld butt." Jack said. "I swear, this will not end the same as it did in that other reality."

"Thank you, Jack." Daniel felt a bit more hopeful.

*blank*

On the bridge of the Goa'uld ship, the head of the Serpent guard- Apophis's soldiers -was placing Apophis's son, Klorel, into his Sarcophagus in order to revive him from death. After Klorel was safely inside, the Serpent guard used a Goa'uld teleportation device to get to the other ship. This device consisted of a series of rings that descended around him. These rings were connected wirelessly to a second pair on Apophis's ship. When the Serpent Guard arrived before Apophis, he bowed before his "god."

Apophis was dressed in armor identical to the Serpent Guard, except his armor was colored completely gold. His appearance was that of a human. A Goa'uld is actually a serpent-like parasite that is capable of attaching to another life form's brain and taking total control of it. Hardly a god.

"Your son was struck down by the humans aboard his vessel." The Serpent Guard said.

"He has been placed in his Sarcophagus?" Apophis asked.

"Yes, but his wounds were great. It will take time to revive him." The Serpent Guard replied.

"What of the humans?" Apophis asked.

"Thought to wait until Klorel-" The Serpent Guard was interrupted by Apophis.

"No, execute them now!" Apophis commanded.

"I will see to it myself." The Serpent Guard said before he departed.

Apophis stared out through the window on the bridge at the planet before him. To think one world could become a growing threat to him and the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords. He would take great pleasure in its destruction.

"Sire, we have detected a series of weapons being launched against us." One of the Serpent Guards that served under Apophis said.

Apophis worked the controls of his ship. It was true that a few dozen primitive missiles were being launched at his vessel. A wicked smile formed on his face.

"Pathetic." He said as he raised the shields.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

General Hammond watched the news on a TV in the SGC. Reports of nuclear missiles fired at the alien vessels by the Russians and Chinese were coming in. Minutes later, it was announced that they had no effect. General Hammond was not surprised, since he had been leading the fight against the Goa'uld for the past year.

"General Hammond, the briefing is beginning." A secretary said.

Lieutenant Colonel Samuels was standing at the end of a table in the room, still wearing an arrogant smile. Next to him on a computer screen was a simulation of a missile exploding. Hammond was unimpressed and remained so throughout listening to the Lt. Colonel's plans. His strategy was to launch two warheads enriched with naquadah, the metal the Stargate is made of, at the Goa'uld vessel. While this would drastically increase their destructive capabilities, General Hammond still seriously doubted it would work.

After the briefing had concluded, Hammond returned to watch the President begin a statement to the general public of not only America, but the entire world.

* * *

President of the United States of America, Bartford Hamilton Steele, took a deep breath, then went out before the press that had gathered to hear what he had to say.

"Mr. President!" "What can you tell us about the alien ships that are now orbiting Earth?!" "Have they made any attempts to contact us?!" "Mr. President, are they peaceful or hostile?!"

Once President Steele took his place at the podium, he called for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the world, I have grave information to reveal to all of you. For the past year, the United States Air Force has been sending soldiers to other planets across the universe through use of an alien device known as the Stargate. Our brave soldiers have explored the universe with the Stargate and learned a great deal. Through their travels, we have learned that thousands of years ago, our planet was dominated by aliens who took on the personage of gods from our ancient mythology. These aliens are known as the Goa'uld. It was our ancestors who rebelled against these alien oppressors and buried the Stargate. Then, at the beginning of the twentieth century, we unearthed this extraordinary device. Over the course of more than half-a-century, the Stargate has been studied until a means of using it ourselves was developed."

"During the military's exploratory mission through the Stargate, they encountered, as well as fought, these Goa'ulds. The two vessels that are now orbiting our planet belong to the Goa'ulds. Their intentions are hostile. We, along with all the nations of the planet Earth, are about to face our first war with an alien race. Already, preparations, defenses and means of attack are all being readied. I swear to you, my fellow Americans and people of Earth, this day will not be the end of us. As a great man once said when he was facing unrelenting assaults by a regime of pure evil, "We will fight on. We will never surrender." Now is the time to channel that stubborn tenacity which is part of every human being on this planet. With that, I and the rest of the military must make plans for the battle which shall soon be upon us."

At that moment, President Steele was led away by members of the Secret Service. The press were shouting questions at him as he left.

In Russia, China, and every other nation on Earth, their leaders were stunned and enraged by the arrogance the United States had demonstrated in keeping the Stargate secret. All of them knew once the immediate crisis was dealt with, there was going to be a great deal of discussion and negotiation regarding this Stargate device.

Back in the SGC, General Hammond sighed. "At least our forces will be mildly prepared for the fight to come."

* * *

On Klorel's pyramid ship, the members of SG-1 have fully regained their sight. As they were about to start plotting their escape, the entrance to their cell slid open. Everyone was surprised when they saw the face of the Jaffa who stepped inside.

"Bra'tac?" Colonel Jack O'Neill said.

In response, Bra'tac punched him in the face, then said, "You fools! You doom yourselves! Do you realize how hard it is just for me to keep you alive?!"

"Master Bra'tac!" Teal'c exclaimed with joy at seeing his old friend and teacher.

"Teal'c, it is good to see you, my old friend." The elderly Jaffa smiled and patted him on his shoulders. "Your son grows strong and learns just as well as you did at his age. One day, he shall be a great warrior. But you should not have come."

"I stand by my friends." Teal'c replied. "I believe this world is our only chance at overthrowing the false gods and giving the rest of our people freedom."

After a brief moment of silence, Bra'tac nodded. "Yes, as pathetic as that may seem at the moment, I agree."

"You do?" Daniel Jackson inquired.

"I may even have been able to save this world, had you not interfered!" Bra'tac said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey!" Jack replied. "What do you think we've been trying to do?! It is _our_ world, you know?!"

"Enough, human!" Bra'tac said. "Apophis himself has ordered me to execute you. An order I have no intention of carrying out. Now, we must go."

* * *

General Hammond looked at an image of the pyramid ships on a computer screen.

"No signs of movement or offensive actions for hours." The General wondered aloud. "What the hell are they waiting for?!"

"Sir, I believe I may have an idea about their delay." Lieutenant Howard said as he pressed a few buttons on a keyboard. "We just completed a computer enhancement. There was an energy burst originating from what we think is the bridge of one of the ships. Recorded a matter of minutes before they stopped."

On the screen, a large flash was shown, just as the technician said. It appeared and disappeared in a matter of moments. To be honest, it did not seem all that impressive.

"For all we know, that flash, whatever it was, could be part of the ship's normal functions." General Hammond said.

"Except that the burst came from within the ship itself sir and it was fairly powerful." Lieutenant Howard replied. "The best working theory is the flash was an explosion of some kind."

General Hammond's eyes widened. "Could it be sabotage?!"

"Well, that would make sense but who would-" Lieutenant Howard had a revelation. "Sg-1!"

"I will bet you anything they are on one of those ships." General Hammond said. "Now, we just have to hope they can bring those ships down somehow."

Back on board the Klorel's pyramid ship, Bra'tac and three Jaffa who were siding with him against the Goa'uld were returning SG-1's weapons to them and explaining his plan to save Earth. Originally, he was going to lead the forces in his command in an attack on Apophis, claiming Klorel had ordered. This would have pitted them against and given Earth a chance to find a way to counterattack.

"Quite a daring plan." Teal'c said with pride.

"Unfortunately, that is now impossible. In fact, the two of them will bond over the destruction of their common enemy." Bra'tac said.

"What bond? Klorel is dead." Jack replied.

"He will rise again." Bra'tac said.

It took only a moment for Jack to realize what he meant. "You put him in a Sarcophagus?!"

"I knew it would delay their attack until he arose. Perhaps when the warships of your world attack, we-"

"The ships of _our_ world?" Captain Carter said.

"Surely you have such vessels?!" Bra'tac inquired.

"Well, we have shuttles." Daniel Jackson replied.

Before the conversation could continue, they all felt the ships vibrate for a moment. On the bridge of the pyramid ship, Klorel had emerged from the Sarcophagus with murderous intent in his glowing eyes.

"Their world shall burn!" He shouted.

* * *

Bra'tac sighed. "Klorel has risen. The campaign will soon begin. I will lead us to the Glider bay. Once we launch, we will do what damage we can."

"Are there any others in your wing besides these two?" Jack asked.

Bra'tac made a solemn expression and shook his head. "We will undoubtedly die in this battle, but we will die free."

"Look, we appreciate having you guys on our side, but what are the odds of taking down a ship like this with four Gliders and, maybe, a shuttle?" Jack asked.

"Very slim." Teal'c answered flatly.

"Okay, call me a pessimist, but I think we need a new plan." Jack said.

"We offer to lay down our lives for your world, human. You cannot ask more." Bra'tac replied.

"No, I can't, but I think a better idea is to get the other guys to lay down their lives for their world first." Jack turned to Carter. "How long till the C4 goes?"

"Forty-one minutes, sir." She replied.

"Okay, with any luck at all, this ship is gonna blow within the hour. It would be a pretty good idea to get to the other one. Can you do that?" Jack said.

Bra'tac smiled and nodded.

* * *

"They are starting to move!" Lieutenant Howard hollered for everyone to hear.

Lt. Colonel Samuels immediately picked up a phone and had the countdown on his precious missiles moved up. Less than a minute later, they were rocketing through the atmosphere towards the Goa'uld ships. He waited in anticipation for the report that the Goa'uld ships had been destroyed. That the project he has headed has saved the world. He smiled, thinking of the grand promotion he would receive. The awards and commendations. Samuels imagined himself being a hero to the people of Earth.

On board the Goa'uld ships, both Klorel and his father, Apophis were not the least bit concerned. Apophis was quickly informed of the new approaching weapons and leisurely activated the shields. Klorel was about to do the same, but suddenly found himself unable to move his hand. His human host was holding him back.

Apophis, noticing his son had not raised his shields, he opened a communication link and said in a stern tone, "Klorel, _tal shak._ "

Still, Klorel's hand would not move. The missiles approached. Finally, he managed to activate the shields five seconds before the missiles impacted.

On Earth, in the SGC, practically everyone had stopped what they were doing and were staring at a computer screen monitoring the missiles' progress. Then, what Lt. Colonel Samuels believed impossible. The missiles hit their targets, but the targets did not go down. He stared at the screen confused, no, baffled. A silence fell over the SGC.

Lieutenant Howard broke this silence. "NASA reports the missiles hit some kind of energy field just prior to impact. No damage whatsoever."

"That's impossible!" Lt. Colonel Samuels shouted in both anger and disbelief.

"It is confirmed, sir. Goa'uld ships are still up there." Howard said flatly.

Lt. Colonel Samuels looked to General Hammond. He said nothing, but his expression spoke volumes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SG-1, Bra'tac and the Jaffa loyal to him, were cautiously through the halls of Klorel's pyramid ship. As they paused at a corner, Bra'tac turned to Colonel O'Neill.

"Do you have any more of this four-c?" Bra'tac asked.

"It's called C4." Jack replied.

Captain Carter then answered. "No, we used all we had to destroy this ship."

"Do you guys have any ideas?" Dr. Daniel Jackson inquired.

After a brief pause, Bra'tac said, "We shall have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

 _Really starting to wish I hadn't taught him that cliche._ Jack O'Neill thought to himself.

As they rounded the corner, two Jaffa Sentries saw them and opened fire. In an instant, Colonel O'Neill jumped into action, quite literally. He leaped forward firing the Goa'uld weapon he referred to as a Zat. Both sentries were dead from shots he fired in moments.

Bra'tac nodded at him. "Not bad."

As they moved through the Goa'uld ship, General Hammond was talking to the President, back on Earth. He was telling him to board Air Force One and work to coordinate the efforts of the militaries of Earth. At the same time, Apophis was telling his son to prepare to burn the first city on the planet's surface.

Unbeknownst to all of them, the Goa'uld prisoner, Setne, had escaped his cell. Now, disguised as a Serpent Guard, he was in the Stargate stored onboard the ship. He noticed the explosives set by SG-1, but left them alone. He smirked at the idea of Klorel's ship exploding at his supposed moment of triumph. He set the coordinates, then stepped through the gate.

As Klorel was making the preparations his father had ordered, Bra'tac entered the throne room. Klorel smiled and commanded the Jaffa soldier to come to him.

"Witness the power of your god, Jaffa." Klorel said gazing at the planet he was about to burn.

"I can not." Bra'tac replied in a flat tone.

Klorel's smile vanished. "Why do you defy your god, Bra'tac."

"Because you are not a god. You are a parasite in the body of a child and I despise you!"

Klorel raised his hand and activated the device attached to it. "Traitor! Heretic! I am your GOD! And you will feel my wrath!"

As Bra'tac fell to his knees in pain, he said, "I die free!"

Suddenly, there were gunshots originating from the entrance to the room. SG-1 and their Jaffa allies were launching a surprise attack. The Jaffa guarding Klorel fell quickly, but took down the Jaffa aiding SG-1 first. Bra'tac took advantage of the surprise to overwhelm Klorel. Some of the guards nearby rushed to the throne room, but Dr. Jackson opened fire on them. One went down while another successfully landed a hit on Daniel with his staff weapon.

Daniel fell backwards with a large burn on his right shoulder. Despite the severe pain, Daniel managed to lift his rifle and shoot the Jaffa before he got too close.

A second later, Jack emerged from the throne room. He bent over to examine Daniel.

"Come on, Daniel, we need to go!" Jack said.

"With these wounds, I won't be of any help." Daniel replied. "Go on without me."

"No way!" Jack replied. "I am not leaving you here to die, Daniel."

"You won't be." Daniel said. "I have an idea."

* * *

Apophis was about to open a communication channel to his son ship so he could explain his delay. Before Apophis had the chance to, the teleportation device went online. Suspicious, he ordered his men to ready their weapons. After the rings completed their task, Apophis was shocked by what he saw.

The humans he had that were supposed to be dead, along with the warrior who should have carried out their execution stood before him, holding his son hostage.

"If you fire upon us, I shall kill Klorel." Teal'c said.

As they made their way to the exit, Apophis shouted, "Bra'tac! How dare you betray me!"

Bra'tac raised his staff weapon. "I have spent one-hundred-and-thirty-three years worshipping false gods! No more!"

He then fired the staff weapon, but not at Apophis. The wrecked the ship's controls. As he and the others left the room, Teal'c shoved Klorel forward as they closed the doors. On the other side, Teal'c blasted the opening mechanism, trapping the Goa'ulds inside.

As Apophis's warriors tried to pry the doors open, he stood before his son. Klorel could not meet his father's eyes

"You disappoint me, my son." Apophis said in a chilling tone.

"Father, forgive me!" Klorel begged.

Apophis turned away from him. He tried to work what was left of the ship's controls. He was momentarily pleased to discover he could still move the ship. However, just barely. Apophis also noticed his son's ship drawing closer to his.

"What have they done?" He murmured to himself.

* * *

SG-1 and Bra-tac had reached the shield generators. Bra'tac was explaining why and how they would destroy them.

"While we were on Klorel's vessel, I directed it closer to this one. If the shields are not functional when Klorel's ship explodes, this one will go with it."

He pointed downwards, into the boals of the ship. "We shall have to make our way down there and use our weapons to-"

Bra'tac stopped when he noticed Jack tossing two grenades into the shielding apparatus. A moment later, there was a loud "boom."

"Well, that solves that." Jack said. "So, what now."

"Now we die." Bra'tac replied.

"That's a bad plan." Jack said. "How far are the glider bays from here?"

Bra'tac smiled. "Not far. Not far at all."

In the throne room, Apophis slammed his fist into the control console. He could not regain enough control of the vessel and he knew it. Apophis and his son stood side-by-side as the teleportation rings descended around them. They arrived in front of Apophis's onboard Stargate and dialed the coordinates of Chulak, a Goa'uld base world.

Apophis knew he would suffer great shame for this defeat. He swore he would have vengeance on this wretched planet and it's crafty inhabitants.

As the cowardly false god escaped, SG-1 and Bra'tac had reached the glider bay. Jack was ready to launch an all out assault to get to the gliders. However, Bra'tac simply rolled a Goa'uld Shock Grenade into the bay, then closed the doors. The grenade knocked out all the Jaffa warriors in the bay. Carefully stepping over their unconscious soldiers, they got onboard two gliders.

* * *

Back on Klorel's ship, Dr. Daniel Jackson emerged from the ship's Sarcophagus, his wounds healed. He immediately began running to the ship's Stargate. In a matter of minutes, the planted explosives would go-off.

Daniel had never run so hard in his life. Once Daniel got to the Stargate, he dialed a SGC friendly world. He literally jumped through the Stargate less than ten seconds before the ship exploded.

SG-1 and Bra'tac had also managed to escape in time. From a safe distance, they watched Klorel's ship explode. Unfortunately, that explosion did not destroy Apophis's. Instead, the pyramid ship was crashing down to Earth.

"We did it. We saved Earth." Captain Carter said.

"Yes, this is the great blow against the false gods and a victory for freedom." Bra'tac said.

"Now, let's head home." Jack said, steering the glider towards Earth.

* * *

Sometime later…

As Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Bra'tac entered the Gate room in the SGC, there was a burst of applause. Well deserved, considering they had just saved the planet. They shook hands and patted each other on the back. Then, Jack saw Daniel and said, "I knew you would make it."

General Hammond stepped forward once the applause ceased. "Welcome home, SG-1. Master Bra'tac, words cannot express our gratitude."

"You are Hammond of Texas?" Bra'tac asked.

"I am." The General replied with a smile.

Bra'tac looked from him to SG-1 and back. "Your warriors serve you well."

"I know they will be sorry to see you leave so soon." Hammond said.

"I must return to Chulak, before they receive word of our rebellion. My place is there." Bra'tac replied.

As the Jaffa warrior was led away for a quick debrief, General Hammond turned to SG-1. "Things are not going to be the same. The world now knows about the Stargate and the Goa'ulds. Already, negotiations and plans are being made on how to move forward with the Stargate program. There is talk of setting up the second Stargate we found in the Antarctic for use by the nations of the world."

"There is also Apophis's ship, which crashed in Kansas with a whole lot of Jaffa and alien technology onboard. We are rounding them up."

"General, with all due respect, we would like to enjoy this victory for a moment." Colonel Jack O'Neill said.

Hammond nodded. "Alright, but remember, there is going to be a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

 _To be continued in the sequel, "The New World," an upcoming Fanfic._


End file.
